Through The Bazooka
by WindmillQuill
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Adult Lambo was doing before he was launched into different situations by the ten-year bazooka? And what does Young Lambo do in the future? This is my random vignette-style Omake-ish answer to that.
1. The Day They Met  1

Hello! This is what transpired after a stray thought: What exactly was Lambo doing before his 5-year-old self blasted him into changing positions using the 10-year-bazooka? And what did the 20+ year-old Family members do with the 5-year-old Lambo when he appeared? Hope this entertains you if even the slightest bit...

* * *

><p>"I got it, principal. Sorry for the inconveniences caused."<p>

Tsuna sighed as he put down the phone and looked straight at the 15-year old who was summoned to his office.

"Were you running away from your homework again, Lambo?"

Lambo slouched over like a rebellious kid being rebuked.

"I ain't all my fault, I have that paperwork you gave me-"

"Lambo, your paperwork load is the LIGHTEST! And all you gave me were chicken-scratch five-liners!" he cried out, waving Lambo's half-hearted report in the air.

Lambo managed a sheepish smile.

"Well, I'll just get back to that homework so-"

"TO-PING!" A familiar sound rang as a puff of pink-tinted smoke enveloped his figure.

Tsuna's eyes widened in an expression of mild surprise. "Oh, and it's been a really long time since this happened."

"! That hurt! That hurt!" The five-year-old sobbed.

"Hai, hai, hai." Tsuna scooped him up. "Would you quieten down if I gave you this, Lambo?" he held a grape-flavored candy drop in front of Lambo's face.

It worked like a charm. The five-year-old stopped crying immediately, took the candy drop and sucked on it. "S-so who are you, Porcupine old-man?"

_"P-porcupine old-man? Ugh, he forgot about me. Oh well, I'll let this slide."_

"Did you forget about me Lambo? It's Tsuna. I used to live-"

A succession of firm knocks came from the direction of the office door.

"Come in."

"Tenth, the file you wanted on the Estraneo survivors… Ah! That stupid cow!"

Tsuna sighed again. That nickname… it's been ten years, and you think they have matured enough to stop calling each other such names.

"Pass the kid to me, Juudaime. There is no need to bother yourself with babysitting when you are already troubled with the Estraneo freaks wreaking havoc."

Tsuna smiled. Oh well, they did grow up. "Okay. Thanks for being so thoughtful, Gokudera-kun."

He extended his arms to let Lambo into Gokudera's reach.

To his surprise, Lambo took a look at Gokudera, shrieked at him, and scrambled back up Tsuna's arm. "GUPYAHHH! Don't let that octopus-head touch me! He'll BOOM me again!" he wailed.

"Oh, it seems this incident was your fault, Gokudera-kun. You must have used your dynamites on him again."

"I apologize, Tenth. You know how brash the old me was."

He let out a chuckle.

"Whatever we've done in the past, we did because we were inexperienced brats. Those were fun times though. Well, it seems like he won't let me leave him alone with you, so I'll hang on for the remainder of the five minutes."

He said, looking down at kid who still clutched on to his shirt tightly, staining it with his sticky, candy-coated hands, and mucus.

A puff of pink smoke erupted again, and Tsuna was shocked at the change in weight.

"Oh, Vongola." He noticed that he was being cradled by his boss, and jumped up quickly in embarrassment.

Tsuna glanced up at Lambo's head, which had an unbelievably large swelling on its side.

"Oh, Lambo! Where did you get such a huge swell?"

"I went back to the day we first met. Brings back some memories don't you think?"

Tsuna was about to reply when another person entered the room. A very small but scary as hell person.

"Tsuna, what's all this racket about? I thought I told you to keep it to weekends."

"AHH! REBORN! I'll just be getting back to that homework, Heh! hehe" Lambo called as he sprinted out of the room.

Reborn smirked, stroking Leon.

"Tenth, what's with him?"

Tsuna shrugged.

But he knew.


	2. The Day They Met  2

Lambo stared blankly at his piece of paper.

_"DOH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND A BIT OF THIS!"_

Ignoring whatever horrible consequences that could arise from his actions, Lambo swiftly ripped his homework to shreds and discarded it.

"I'm going to take a walk!" He decided, then put his hands in his pocket as he strolled out the front door.

In the front of the mansion, there was a Italian-style garden that had a large Japanese-style koi pond in the middle. Of course, complete with a bamboo fountain and a wooden bridge. Hibari spent many a day in here, though he vehemently denied having enjoyed anything that came from his herbivore boss.

What he didn't know was that Tsuna had it made especially for him.

Come on, what could give it away? The Namimori Middle-shaped birdhouse? The raised platform that was JUST HIS SIZE that overlooked the sky, with a basket for his tonfas? Or the animal feeding spot that had a burrow for Roll?

Lambo leaned against Hibari's resting platform, unaware that the open window that overlooked the garden, was the window to the main office of the Vongola's Peace and Order Wing.

* * *

><p>Hibari happened to be looking through a file on the Estraneos, the freaks he hated so much especially since they were once Family with the goddamn pineapple-haired illusionist, when he peered out of the window.<p>

His eyes narrowed dangerously when he spotted the horn-wearing young man leaning against the platform.

_"What is that annoying little weakling doing in MY-no-the garden?"_

Before he could make his way downstairs to bite someone to death, his target was enshrouded in a cloud of pink fog.

He leaped out of the window to find the yelling, crying cow brat running around, demanding cake.

"You're making a fuss, weakling. I'm going to bite you to death."

5-year-old Lambo took one look at Hibari and burst into even louder cries.

"S-SCARY!"

Hibari swung forward. Enough was enough.

"GUPYAHHHHH!"

Tsuna heard the cries from the garden and rushed down from his office.

Hibari was about to strike a second blow when a whiz of brown curled around Lambo protectively. He withdrew and stared questioningly at his "boss".

" Gosh, Hibari! What are you doing? He's just a kid! He can't fight you back remember? And I'll get him out of her so he doesn't ruin your peace and quiet."

"Already did." Hibari grunted as he turned his back on the two and marched off.

Tsuna stared at his waning silhouette as Hibari walked off towards the direction of the sunset. (Not to be dramatic or anything, but really, it was in the middle of the day. Go check episode 3)

"AH! Porcupine old-man! Give me some cake!" The kid demanded, jumping up from Tsuna's arms.

"Lambo, you really didn't have any manners as a kid, did you?" He sighed. "Oh well, follow me."

* * *

><p>When Tsuna entered the mansion's kitchen, he found the servants bustling at the other side of the vast room, while his right-hand sat at a table, reclining in a chair with his fingers curled around the handle of his coffee cup.<p>

"Ah, Juudaime!" he said, self-consciously straightening up.

"Relax, Gokudera-kun. I'm handling the Estraneo's case pretty well, so you can take a break." He assured, the smile on his face easing the other's.

"Oh, it's the stupid cow brat-version again!" Gokudera cried, pointing at Lambo.

"Ah, he wanted some cake."

"GUPYAH! It's the octopus-head again!"

Surprisingly, Gokudera kept his cool.

He sauntered over to the servants and asked them something in a prattle of Italian.

The servant nervously nodded and ran to the refrigerated pantry, returning quickly with something she handed to Gokudera.

"Here it is, Juudaime."

Gokudera held out a plate with a slice of Death by Chocolate cake.

"Okay Lambo, here you go."

"TO-PING!"

The pink smoke cleared, and instead of a figure that leaned lazily on his right leg, Lambo was sprawled over the ground.

"V-vongola…" he choked out, his face smothered by smoking purple cake.

"Bianchi's poison cooking! Gokudera-kun, call the medical wing!"

"H-hai!" With that, Gokudera dashed out of the kitchen as the servants around them gasped.

Tsuna swiped away the cake mess with a rapidly melting aluminum sheet, and looked down at Lambo with sympathy.

Bianchi only used chocolate on Valentine's Day, but this was surely Death by Cake.

* * *

><p>The first thing that came into view when Lambo awoke, was the silhouette of his boss by his side.<p>

"Vongola…"

"What happened in the past, Lambo? You've used the bazooka two times in the same day."

"It's the day when I first met you, and it seems that this time my younger self was upset that you ate all the cake the girls made in Home Economics class."

A snicker could be heard from behind the door.

"Quiet, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna warned, and this time a strangled gasp came from the door.

"That was all Reborn's faul-" the cock of a gun came from the doorway.

"-But I should've found a better way to deal with Bianchi's scheme." Tsuna said quickly.

"Would you like to carry around a roll of the special baking paper Shamal uses? Just in case you go through the bazooka at a random time, I mean." He asked, filled with concern.

"The same goes for you too,_ Boss_."

"Speaking of which," Tsuna abruptly changed the subject. "What is THIS, Lambo?"

Tsuna opened his clenched hand to reveal a fistful of paper scraps.

"T-that's NOT my homework!" he lied.

"Lambo…" he groaned. "When are you going to stop slacking off?"

At this moment, a patter of feet could be heard outside.

"Dame-Tsuna~" Tsuna gulped. Reborn only called him that when he had done something to provoke the killer intent of the hitman.

"You idiot, come out here right now and get back to your paperwork!"

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he ran and flung the window open, unhesitatingly leaping out. Lambo gawked. How could someone with such a deep voice still retain such a girly shriek. Granted, it was slight lower, but good god, the range was pretty big. He briefly pondered if his boss should become a singer.

"OWWWWWWW!" An agonized moan came from the landing of the window.

Lambo was about to do the same for he felt his stomach cramp up at the side-effects of the Poison Cooking. He turned purple pretty quickly.

Oh well, at least he would be excused from homework for a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed reading that.<p>

I can't wait for the extras or the future arc, so while these are going to be about trivial stuff if you hang on until then it'll be more interesting. I hope.

Oh and note that these two chapters occurred in Episode 3, so they're on the same day.

Bye!


	3. A Date With Ipin?

This chapter is going to be different from the rest, so expect alot more of the friendship/family theme to surface.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Vongola." Lambo handed Tsuna the Estraneo file he got from Mukuro.<p>

"Thank you, Lambo." Tsuna opened the file and his eyes started to scan the page.

"Hmmm… it seems we might have to take a trip to Japan."

Lambo's eyes lit up. "R-Really? Then could we visit Namimori? I could see Maman, and all my classmates again and-" Lambo stiffened, his head lowered.

Tsuna's lips curved downwards.

_"I-pin." _he thought.

Tsuna felt truly sorry for Lambo. It had been I-pin's own decision to leave the world of Mafioso and hitmen and pursue a normal life, continuing her studies and getting a job. Lambo had to leave her behind in Japan since he as a guardian had to be by Tsuna's side in Italy. It was such a soap opera, and Tsuna knew there were hardly any happy endings in the Mafia world, but he felt guilty all the while.

"Alright, Lambo." He said softly. "We've not had ramen in a long while."

* * *

><p>A man in an orange-yellow shirt stretched enthusiastically.<p>

"We're back in Namimori again! Hibari, I know you're extremely excited!"

Ryohei said to Hibari, who merely turned his head to a side and rolled his eyes. (which would have been termed childish behavior if it were anyone but Hibari, in his case I don't think anyone dared.)

Ryohei just let out a chuckle.

"Let's go get lunch, everyone." says their boss, arching his arm to swing his briefcase across his shoulder.

* * *

><p>- At Tetsuzaemon Ramen-<p>

The seven all chose seats at the counter, and were slurping away happily at their ramen. There's one clue on the menu that could ever give away the fact that the shop's owner was affiliated with the mafia was one topping:

**ハマグリ- 空,雨,雲, 太陽, 雷,霧や嵐 - 風味**

In other words, clam topping - sky, rain, storm, lightning, mist, cloud or sun flavor.

Yeah. You might wonder how no one notices that.

Tsuna leaned over the counter.

"Hanari Ojou-san! (Miss) Is I-pin in?" Tsuna called.

"Domo, Hanin-san!" Gokudera greeted.

Ms. Tetsu Hanari is a lean, mean shop owner who runs the Tetsuzaemon Ramen and, behind I-pin's back, occasionally hides the Vongola Family members. All of the staff were trained to at least a black belt qualification, so Tsuna didn't have to worry that much about implicating them. She has gold-streaked brown hair, dancing, fiery indignant black eyes like Hibari, and her lips are pulled into a constant frown. She wears a dusty red apron with a pineapple motif (much to Mukuro's irritation) and is not afraid to give Tsuna, who she KNOWS is the tenth Vongola boss, a good trashing now and then. Especially after she became friends with Sasagawa Kyoko and heard about how her boyfriend hardly comes to see her.

"Ah, it's Maguro (tuna) and Tako again! Tako, I told you not to call me that, it sounds too much like the word 'criminal'!"

"I-pin went to deliver noodles, she'll be back soon."

Tsuna twitched at the nickname.

"It's been a long while, hasn't it? More importantly, you didn't tell Kyoko that you've come back yet, have you?"

"Uhm, that's-"

"I KNEW IT! What kind of man are you? She told me the last time you went out was two months ago! Two! At least take her on vacation to Italy or something!"

Tsuna shrunk back.

"Don't encourage him to find a way to get away from work, Tetsu Hanari." Reborn said-or threatened.

"What, you got something up with that?"

Reborn smirked. "No, we share common passions." He said, clinking his coffee mug against hers.

_"Like unreasonably beating me up?"_ Tsuna thought.

"Anyway, don't think too much of it, my wayward pupil hasn't even called his own mom."

"Ah, he's right! I forgot since we just came for lunch after touchdown!"

"He really is useless, isn't he?"

-Beep. Beeeep Beeep.-

"Okaa-san?"

_"Ara, Tsu-kun? Did you just finish your work?"_

"No, we just came back to Japan."

"Is that your mother, Sawada? Let me talk to her too!" Tsuna held up a hand to silence Ryohei.

_"Oh, you have? Did you come back because you remembered Kyoko-chan's birthday?"_

Tsuna held a hand over his mouth to whisper into the phone. "Yes, I did remember."

_"That's good. I remember you were too shy as a kid to even wish her happy birthday without stuttering."_

Tsuna tried to hold in his blush.

"Mother, would you not bring up childhood memories? Please?"

_"Hai, hai, hai. And? Did you get her a present?"_

"Yeah." He glanced at his briefcase.

_"Okay, then she'll be here this evening. Don't be late!" _With an excited giggle, she ended the call.

"Vongola, was that Maman?"

"Yeah, we can go visit her tonight."

"Manager! I've finished the deliveries!" came a familiar chinese-accented voice.

"Ah, I-pin!"

"Lambo? Is that you?" she dropped her head down a notch.

"Y-yeah."

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat. _"Do something, Lambo! Don't just leave the conversation there!" _he thought.

"Lambo, if you don't say something and waste our trip here, I will blast you up in five seconds." Reborn said, flicking up his hat a little.

Tsuna stared at him, shocked by his lack of rational judgement. Did Reborn want Hanari-san to beat the dying will out of him? She definitely would if the ramen shop was blown up.

Lambo was equally horrified. The usually cool teen lost all former composure and looked at Reborn pleadingly. "Wait, Reborn!"

"5."

"4."

_"3."_

Reborn transformed Leon into a rocket launcher that seemed gigantic compared to his size.

"2."

"I-pin!" Lambo cried, thrusting a small tulip from-god-knows-where forward.

"Do you want to go out to the amusement park with me tomorrow?"

Reborn held back his rocket-launcher, a smirk on his face.

I-pin, who held the next delivery in her hand (if you guessed it was for Uncle Kawahira, you are correct.), stood rooted to the spot for a while.

She lifted her head to look at Lambo with a firm expression.

"Lambo, I-"

"TO-PING!" I-pin vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

"Hnnnnnn….." came a soft voice from within the cloud.

Tsuna, who just realized what happened a moment too late, yelled.

"Everyone, get back-"

"BOOM!" The interiors of the shop shook from the force of the explosion.

When the dust settled, everyone lay sprawled in a mess of charred wood, smoke and broken porcelain-ware.

Tsuna groaned.

"Damn Maguro…" Tsuna felt a miasma of hatred building up from behind him.

He inwardly gulped and turned to face a very pissed-off Hanari-san.

Living true to her name, Tetsu Hanari (which literally means Iron Will), slapped Tsuna until his eyes were half-lidded, while everyone watched on in sympathy. Some things will never change.

"I was going to make you pay for the repairs, but on I-pin's account I'll leave it at that."

5-year-old I-pin bowed formally. "Sorry, Tsuna-san."

"Geez, I won't be able to open shop for the rest of today any maybe tomorrow, and it's only 5:30 pm."

Tsuna snapped awake. What? It was already this late?

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! What happened to you? You all look like you were in the middle of a bomb blast!"

Tsuna just smiled wearily at her. If only she knew.

All of them had gathered in the Sawada residence even though Tsuna had planned this for him and Kyoko-chan only since it was her birthday. Now it turned into some sort of barbecue party.

"Oh, Sawada! We're going out to start up the pit!"

Finally, Kyoko-chan and him were alone.

_"Oh, that's right, I had something important to do didn't I?"_

Tsuna took out the box from his brief case and set it before Kyoko as he looked at her with eyes he hoped were sincere.

Then he couldn't help but shut them as he blurted out, "Kyoko-chan, happy birthday! I've really liked you these ten years and nothing has changed. I know I'm a handful but I hope you'll be my girlfriend!"

He opened his eyes.

Kyoko looked at him, speechless. Then she glanced at the orange gem-set ring Tsuna gave her.

She slipped on the band and Tsuna gasped. _"Does this mean…"_

She smiled at him, a bright cheerful smile she's always had.

"Can I call you Tsu-kun?"

* * *

><p>He saw her sitting on the porch, her braids swaying when the evening breeze came. He approached her, hands in his pocket, one eye still closed.<p>

"Yo, I-pin."

He sat beside her.

"So, what was your reply to my question earlier?"

She looked blankly at him.

"Question?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, at your workplace."

He watched as the light of realization came to her large onyx eyes. That's what he like about her, those expressions of hers.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Lambo, I think you play too much! You should study for your next exam. That's why, we are going to the library together tomorrow."

Lambo sighed, but had a slight smile. This was okay for a start.

He decided he'd deal with the Estraneo tomorrow, then go to the library with I-pin.

Then he heard a commotion coming from inside the house.

"You finally gained the guts, you stupid fish!"

"AH! Hinari-san! You were eavesdropping!"

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Too much fluff? People asked for I-pin, so I gave I-pin. I still don't get why people send me private messages intead of reviews.<p>

Don't worry, the next chapter is more humor-based.

And is it just me, or am I going to have to add Tsuna aas the second character? But then people will think it's a LamboXTsuna pairing. Eeew. *Yanks hair*

And one note: I decided not to keep in too much of the other guardians' interaction because then this would become too long. Also, the guardians don't treat Tsuna formally around Kyoko. It was so that the atmosphere wouldn't become too stiff.

Thanks for favourite-ing this story!


End file.
